Lebih dari Teman
by uekaraoneesama
Summary: (oneshot) SVT's Lee Jihoon x Kwon Soonyoung; Soonhoon; Hozi; OOC


**Lebih dari Teman**

 **SVT's Lee Jihoon (Woozi) x Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi)**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **-o-o-**

Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan hari itu telah berbunyi sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Semua siswa-siswi segera berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Beberapa anak yang memiliki tugas piket hari itu tetap bertahan untuk melaksanakan tugasnya dan tak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian hampir semua kelas telah kosong.

Di salah satu kelas di lantai dua sekolah itu, berbeda dengan kelas lain yang telah ditinggalkan penghuninya, aku masih bertahan di bangkuku. Duduk melamun memangku dagu dengan sebelah tanganku sambil memperhatikan anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler sepak bola di lapangan belakang sekolah. Tempat duduk di barisan belakang tepat di samping jendela yang langsung menghadap lapangan belakang ini memang tempat paling sempurna.

Hangatnya pancaran mentari sore menimpa wajahku melalui kaca jendela. Semilir angin dari celah jendela yang sengaja kubuka membelai lembut dan memanjakanku. Perlahan kurasakan mataku semakin berat. Suasana ini terlalu nyaman dan membuat kantuk segera datang menguasaiku. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai aku menyerah dan memejamkan mataku, menikmati suasana tenang dan nyaman kelas.

"Youngie..."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara menyerukan namaku lembut. Aku tahu seharusnya aku membuka mataku dan mencari tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, tapi aku tetap bertahan dengan posisiku saat ini.

"Soon..."

Suara itu kini terdengar lebih kencang dan aku dapat mendengar nada tidak sabar di dalamnya. Tak lama suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema menuju ke arahku dan kemudian sebuah tarikan kecil kurasakan di lengan segaramku.

"Soonyoungie~"

Aku tersenyum mendengar rengekan suara itu saat memanggil namaku. Kubuka kedua mataku dan melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan surai merah jambu berdiri di sampingku, ia memajukan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku dari awal, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanyanya kesal.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, segera menyampingkan tas di bahu dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia mengekoriku masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku suka saat kau memanggil namaku," jawabku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku sadari ia berhenti mengikutiku. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri terdiam tak jauh di belakangku. Aku memandangnya bingung dan dia balas memandangku. Aku tidak tahu warna kemerahan di wajahnya itu berasal dari ucapanku atau hanya biasan cahaya mentari sore, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan berjalan hingga kami kembali bersisian.

"Dasar aneh," katanya tiba-tiba masih dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Kami berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah, menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumah kami masing-masing. Tak ada kata yang keluar selama perjalanan itu sampai tiba-tiba ia berseru ketika kami melewati sisian sungai.

"Lihat! Bunga itu cantik ya?" ia berjongkok di dekat sebuah bunga liar di samping jalan yang kami lewati.

Aku ikut berjongkok di sampingnya dan memperhatikan bunga itu.

"Itukan hanya bunga liar biasa," ucapku, tapi dia malah memandangku tajam.

"Bunga ini bukan cuma 'bunga biasa', ia juga punya nama, Anemon. Jenisnya ada banyak dan dalam bahasa bunga memiliki arti ketulusan. Bagaimana? Cantik, kan?"

Bunga yang ditunjuknya itu terlihat seperti bunga liar biasa. Aku tidak menemukan keistimewaan dari bunga itu karena aku memang tak mengerti apapun mengenai bunga. Tidak seperti dirinya yang merupakan seorang anak dari salah satu pemilik toko bunga terbesar di kota ini. Meski selalu berkata bahwa dirinya tidak berminat mewarisi usaha orang tuanya dan lebih memilih musik sebagai pilihan masa depannya, tapi lahir dan dibesarkan dengan dikelilingi bunga-bunga secara tidak langsung membuatnya memiliki banyak pengetahuan yang luas tentangnya

"Bukan salahku kalau aku tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak sepertimu yang mengerti soal bunga-bunga itu. Lagipula aku ini laki-laki, aneh rasanya kalau aku tertarik pada bunga," kataku kemudian.

"Lalu kau pikir aku bukan laki-laki?" dengusnya pelan namun masih bisa kudengar.

Aku bangkit saat merasakan kakiku mulai mati rasa, mengulurkan tanganku padanya agar ia juga ikut bangkit dan kami bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Meski terlihat enggan tapi ia meraih tanganku dan berdiri.

"Banyak orang terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga bunga-bunga itu terlewat dari pandangan mereka. Padahal bunga-bunga liar itu juga tak kalah indah dengan bunga yang dijual di toko-toko, karena pada dasarnya semua bunga merupakan bunga liar sebelum mereka ditemukan orang dan dibudidayakan,"

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mendengar ucapannya. Tak menemukan kata-kata yang kurasa pas untuk merespon. Aku tidak mengerti tentang bunga, tapi aku mengakui keindahannya. Meski sebenarnya yang paling aku sukai adalah wajahnya ketika ia membicarakan bunga-bunga itu. Caranya mendeskripsikan setiap keindahan dari berbagai bunga di sekitarnya membuatku kadang benar-benar dapat menemukan keindahan dan keistimewaan dari bunga yang dilihatnya itu. Banyak yang salah mengerti tentang sikapnya yang terbiasa dingin dan kasar. Padahal di balik semua itu, tersembunyi kelembutan dan keindahan yang bahkan mampu menyaingi bunga terindah di muka bumi. Yah, setidaknya itu menurut pikiranku.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir... kau itu cukup mirip dengan bunga liar," katanya tiba-tiba sembari memperhatikanku dengan lekat.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku sambil menjauhkan wajahku dari miliknya yang semakin bergerak mendekat.

"Kau ingat pertama kita masuk semester baru? Kau itu pendiam dan kerjaannya duduk di pojok kelas sendirian sambil melamun. Kadang aku malah lupa kalau kamu ada di kelas yang sama denganku, tapi sejak kita terpilih jadi pasangan di tugas praktik Biologi, aku baru tahu ternyata kau itu orangnya berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Sama seperti bunga liar yang seringkali terlewatkan oleh mata, namun sekali kau menyadarinya kau akan bisa menemukan keindahan dan pesona tersembunyinya."

"Iya, aku ingat, dan sejak itu aku juga baru tahu meski tubuhmu mungil dan menggemaskan tapi kau itu kasar dan tenagamu juga kuat," kataku sambil tertawa mengejek. Mendengar hal itu ia langsung memukuliku. Tidak terlalu keras tapi tidak pelan juga.

"Ampun... Ampun... Maafkan aku," pintaku saat ia tak juga berhenti memukuli tanganku. Aku meraih dan menahan tangannya sebelum lanjut berkata, "Setidaknya kini kita menjadi teman. Harusnya kau bersyukur aku masih bertahan denganmu meski sikapmu kasar begini."

Ia semakin menajamkan pandangannya dan berusaha kembali memukulku, namun genggaman tanganku padanya masih lebih kuat. Akhirnya ia menendang tulang keringku dengan tidak berperasaan, membuatku langsung melepaskan tangannya dan memegangi kakiku. Melihatku meringis kesakitan, ia malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Rasakan itu! Lagipula ada dua hal yang salah dari ucapanmu itu,"

Ia kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajahku, "yang pertama... Aku ini tidak menggemaskan dan jangan berani-berani bilang kata mungil!" geramnya, ia kemudian menambahkan satu jarinya yang lain dan membentuk huruf V, "dan yang kedua... kita ini bukan teman."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi rasanya udara dalam paru-paruku direbut dengan paksa begitu saja saat mendengarnya. Aku terdiam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan. Dalam hati, diam-diam aku menanti, mungkinkah...

"Kita tidak berteman," ulangnya, "kita ini sahabat, _soulmate_..."

Aku menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan aku tahan dan tersenyum kepadanya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba terasa di dada kucoba untuk abaikan. Ia ikut tersenyum lebar, meniru ekspresi di wajahku, dan menggandeng tanganku untuk kembali berjalan.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan Soonyoung?_ batinku mengejek.

"Soon, ayo cepat! aku sudah lapar dan ingin segera sampai di rumah,"

Aku membiarkan tubuhku ditarik, lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya memperhatikan senyuman yang masih setia menghias wajah manisnya.

 _Kau benar, Ji... kita tidak hanya berteman. Kau bahkan lebih berharga daripada sekedar teman._

-Tamat-

a/n

Banyak yang bilang bosen karna cerita yang dibikin di sini angst terus... maaf ya, jujur pengen banget nulis yang akhirnya bahagia tapi gimna... belum dapet inspirasi yang cocok. Satu-satunya Soonhoon yang dibikin happy end cuma yang pas ultah uji dan itupun karena sebagian dari novel.

Maaf malah curhat.

Makasih yang udah baca.

p.s buat yang minta sekuel di cerita-cerita yang lain, maaf (lagi) ya. Kadang kalo nulis cuma kepikiran scene itu doang gk ada lanjutan atau awalannya, jadi yah buat selanjutnya diserahkan pada imajinasi masing-masing. ((meski sebenernya sering coba bikin sekuel tapi selalu gagal))


End file.
